


幽忘之森2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 幽忘之森 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 9934 - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -Cp：9934，吸血鬼燦X平民東-中世紀架空-點文題目：9934+吸血鬼瑟熙
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: 幽忘之森 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200521





	幽忘之森2

**Author's Note:**

> -Cp：9934，吸血鬼燦X平民東
> 
> -中世紀架空
> 
> -點文題目：9934+吸血鬼
> 
> 瑟熙

幽忘之森裡深處並沒有女巫，而是一名青年吸血鬼，幽忘之森的霧氣也不會勾引人，因為金東炫此時是自願跟著洪周燦走的，或者說不定自願的這個情緒正是被勾引也說不定。

金東炫確定自己從來沒見過這個人，但是卻有種特別熟稔的感覺，他不是個喜歡冒險的人，跟著洪周燦走對他來說不是冒險，他心裡意外的平靜，似乎全心全意的信任洪周燦，他不明白為什麼，事實上洪周燦也從來沒讓他跟上來，但他就自然而然的想跟著一起走。

兩人走在森林裡頭，霧氣像是有意識般，自動在他們身邊散開，為他們引出一條道路，洪周燦自然的牽起金東炫的手，後者沒有反抗，並沒有厭惡的感覺，也沒必要反抗。

「我們見過嗎？」金東炫再次問道。

「我說過了，我上次見到你已經是30年前了。」洪周燦一點也沒有失去耐心，非常溫和的回答道。

「不可能，那時我根本還沒出生。」金東炫反駁道，事實上他覺得自己瘋了，照理來說他根本不該跟上這自稱洪周燦的吸血鬼。

「換個說法，我上次見的是你的前世，我在幾百年前就見過你了，現在已經是我見過第六個你。」洪周燦非常平靜的說著，然後轉頭看向金東炫，那雙血紅的眸子彷彿在發光，「所以這一世你叫什麼名字呢？」

「金東炫。」金東炫下意識的脫口而出，發現自己說出口後，立刻用另一隻空著的手捂住嘴。

「你在我面前不可能有所隱瞞的。」洪周燦笑了笑說，金東炫覺得那雙眸子似乎有著什麼魔力，看著不自覺就陷入其中，就脫口而出，「我不會傷害你，這點我向前七個你都保證過。」

「我想知道之前的事情，我是說你說的那什麼前世。」金東炫皺起眉頭，他什麼都不知道，可是對方完全了解他的底細，這種感覺很糟，而且他正是要找尋對洪周燦那異樣的熟悉感源頭才跟上的，他想知道為什麼自己心裡會對洪周燦有種強烈的思念，明明從來沒見過。

「我會告訴你所有的事情，就像每一次你向我提起這件事那樣。」說著洪周燦伸出空著的一隻手，扶著金東炫的臉頰，讓後者的視線與自己對上。

就在對上那雙血紅眸子的時候，一瞬間大量的記憶片段宛如洪水般不斷湧進金東炫的腦海裡，他彷彿陷入了記憶的漩渦當中。

與洪周燦第一世見面是在一個陽光和煦的秋日午後，那時的洪周燦外貌上還是個孩子，洪周燦的母親或者說創造者，被人指認為魔女而燒死，原本洪周燦也理所當然被當作魔鬼而行刑，但那時候的他心軟了，帶著洪周燦逃跑了，逃進森林裡，而那天正好是起大霧的滿月之日。

在他的第二世見面時洪周燦已長成少年模樣，在同樣滿月大霧的日子出現在森林邊，洪周燦認出了他，數十年沒飲用人血的洪周燦忍受著飢渴的折磨，只因為上一世他讓洪周燦不能傷害別人，所以他讓洪周燦飲用自己的血，並且約定了會一直來找他，只要他不傷害別人就好。

他第三世時洪周燦已經成了現在這個模樣，而那時的他身份是一個貴族的嫡子，在一個滿月和大霧的夜晚，洪周燦現身在黑夜當中，在他的床邊唱著歌，然後把他帶進森林裡，貴族派人們到森林裡尋找他，為了不讓洪周燦被發現，他跟著人們回去了，說是被森林裡的魔女給蠱惑，用這個謊言掩飾洪周燦的存在，也開始了幽忘之森的傳說。

在他的第四世洪周燦總是在每個滿月的夜晚唱著歌，音調婉轉哀傷，他好奇的跟著歌聲走進森林，那又是一個滿月且大霧的夜，洪周燦把數百年來對他的傾慕告訴他，他們互相交心成了一堆愛侶，那也是最平穩的一次，但也是最沉痛的一次，洪周燦看著他一天一天的衰老，而自己仍然保持原樣，愛是不會變的，但當死神造訪的那天，深深意識到兩人的天差地別。

第五世的見面，也就是上一次了，三十年前的他跟家裡起衝突而離家出走，那天也是一樣起了大霧的滿月，他在森林深處遇見了洪周燦，沒有吸血鬼陰森的城堡，而是一間小巧溫馨的木屋，那是他倆以前一起搭的，從最早開始，一直屹立在森林裡頭，原以為是安穩的歲月，但他的家人帶著大批村民前進森林，為了在村民面前保護洪周燦，他被誤殺了。

他的記憶到這裏結束。

這一切回憶都只在一眨眼間重新回到他的腦海裡，看似漫長的百年，如今卻只是一瞬，不禁唏噓，他回過神來盯著洪周燦那雙血紅的雙眼，還在組織著所有的記憶。

記憶是到自己的死亡而結束，但金東炫回憶起大人和他說過的故事，三十年前的幽忘之森，有一大批人一去不復返，村民組成的隊伍，帶上農具當作兵器，進了森林為了奪回被女巫蠱惑的青年，但不只青年沒回來，所有的村民也都消失無蹤，更加增添了幽忘之森的神秘。

「你後來殺了所有人？」他眼前的洪周燦再也不陌生，是想出了長久歲月的戀人，但他們說好了不能夠傷害人類。

「他們殺了你。」洪周燦有些委屈的反駁道，但越說越小聲，似乎是有些心虛，「而且我沒有喝他們的血。」。

雖然洪周燦把那些人都殺了，但是他對那些骯髒的血液絲毫不碰，他只能喝金東炫的血，這是他們約定好的，所以他承受著害死金東炫的罪惡感、失去金東炫的孤獨感、還有宛如燃燒般的飢渴，整整過了三十年。

就在這時濃霧散去，那棟記憶中的小木屋出現在他們眼前，還是以前的樣子，屋裡亮著閃爍的燭光，雖然在不見天日的樹林之中，卻沒有一絲陰森，反而十分溫馨。

「你渴嗎？」金東炫看著洪周燦，抬起兩人牽在一起的手，蒼白的手腕湊到洪周燦面前。

已經飢渴了三十載，新鮮血液的味道誘惑著他，但洪周燦還是小心翼翼的向金東炫投以詢問的眼神。

「抱歉，讓你等了那麼久。」金東炫撇了撇嘴，他不習慣講這些話，但還是硬著頭皮想傳達些什麼，「我回來了。」

洪周燦發楞的看著金東炫，下一秒他拉著那隻手，把金東炫扯到身邊，湊近那白皙的頸子，他能感受到皮膚下方血管裡頭新鮮的血液，那一股血腥彷彿在誘惑著他。

洪周燦張開口露出白森森的牙齒，貫穿那薄透的肌膚，陷入血管之中，那熟悉的血腥流過他的口腔，灌入他燃燒的喉嚨，撫慰了身體裡燒不盡的烈火，他感覺自己重新獲得力量，他幾乎沉溺於那樣的甘美無法自拔。

金東炫怕痛，輕輕的闔上雙眸，頸側的刺痛讓他皺起眉頭，但他絲毫沒有抗拒的意思，他知道洪周燦已經很溫柔了，輕扶洪周燦的腦袋，像是在安撫洪周燦一般，以吸血鬼來說，幾百年的壽命，只不過是個青年罷了，明明只是青年，卻得被迫承受百年孤寂。

金東炫的血液太過鮮美，對洪周燦來說那簡直是毒藥，上癮而無法自拔，但他不能再貪婪，否則金東炫會被他害死，他趕緊推開金東炫，一滴血液滑過他的嘴角，染紅了嘴唇。

他們看著彼此，輕輕喘息著，不知道是誰先有了動作，亦或是兩人同時相擁，然後交換了一個充滿鐵鏽味的吻。

這個吻包含的不只是重逢的喜悅，還包含了數百年來的孤寂與無奈，一次又一次再一次，洪周燦只會繼續停留在這樣的外表，而金東炫卻會不斷的衰老、死亡，然後再次降生，遺忘掉百年來的感情，洪周燦以為自己能夠等得甘之如飴，但他已經疲倦了，眼睜睜看著金東炫一次又一次的消失。

如此的情緒摻雜，交織成複雜而深刻的吻。

他們再次一起生活，金東炫和洪周燦在一起樂不思蜀，或者說其實這裡才是他的歸屬，快樂閒適讓他幾乎都忘了出生的莊園，忘了那頂放在馬廄破牆的黃色帽子、也忘了小姐說過找尋他的諾言。

-TBC


End file.
